Delírium Trémens
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Draco no comprende porque ella parece haberse vuelto loca y repentinamente le culpa de todo. —No creo que haya nada peor. DARKFIC. One-Shot


**~Extensión:** 1,954 palabras.  
><strong>~Notas:<strong> Para el reto de 'Demonios Personales' de Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus (el foro).

Es algo drama con hurt nuevamente, y dark. Puede que haya un poquito OoC en algún momento. La verdad pensaba escibir algo de Ginny pero mmm... salió un Dramione, no me reclamen a mí sino a la musa, la culpa es de ella.

Gracias por leer y espero me dejen su sincera opinión.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

* * *

><p>Delírium Trémens.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>"Si he de caer será sin ti, he atreverme a vivir<em>.  
><em><em><em>Si he de luchar será por mí, he aprendido a sufrir.<em>"  
><em>.  
><em>_(Mis demonios – Mägo de Oz.)

.

Hermione caminaba por el callejón Diagon, no hacía un lindo día, de hecho estaba bastante intranquila por la inesperada nubosidad del cielo. No era una fanática de la Adivinación, pero sí creía que había ciertos indicios en la atmósfera y en los astros que vaticinaban algunas cosas que ocurrirían. Quizá simplemente hoy no estaba de ánimo, el cielo se teñía del mismo gris oscuro del cual estaba tintada ella.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que cruzaba la calle al callejón Knockturn. Ni siquiera notó los locales cerrados, los ojos febriles y brillantes de ciertos encapuchados que la miraban con mucha atención, como si se tratase de un dulce e indefenso conejo que había pasado delante del zorro. Tal parecería por la forma en que la miraban que ella traía un cartel de 'Cómanme' en la frente.

Lo cierto es que de algún modo si lo traía, apenas habían pasado dos años después de la Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort y había muchos grupos de rebelión (encabezados por antiguos mortífagos) que se negaban a dar por terminada la 'limpieza del mundo mágico' aunque hubiese muerto su líder y Señor. Y Hermione Granger seguía siendo uno de los blancos predilectos, tal y como era en los años más tensos, al ser la amiga _sangre sucia_ de Harry Potter.

Draco suspiró bajo la capucha.

Había seguido a Granger al callejón Knockturn; él era conocedor de todos los movimientos póstumos a Voldemort, varios a los que obviamente le había sido negada la entrada al ser con todas las letras: "Un Traidor". Aunque lo cierto es que él no tenía deseos de inmiscuirse en eso, de hecho su trabajo actual consistía en desmantelarlos.

No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al encontrar con la vista a Granger en el callejón Diagon, sentimiento que se agrandó cuando el mismo vislumbro como ella seguía caminando hasta cruzar la calle y alejarse hacia el oscuro callejón. No la había visto desde que salió de Hogwarts, nunca más había hablado con ella o pronunciado una palabra delante suyo desde que la negó en Malfoy Manor, aquella vez cuando su tía la torturó en el salón de su casa.

Era una vieja herida que ni siquiera él quería abrir.

No sabía nada de la Gryffindor, absolutamente nada. En Hogwarts, cuando volvieron (porque él sí concluyó sus estudios mágicos) ni siquiera llegaron a cruzar mirada y ahora seguía rápidamente sus pasos, siendo prácticamente forzado por ella, a enfrentarle. Estaba molesto, bastante molestó.

Cuando la alcanzó la jaló por la túnica y prácticamente la arrastró con él hasta un local abandonado, no sin antes hacerle una seña a los informantes de clara amenaza. Hermione estaba aturdida, fue a reaccionar cuando Draco azotó la puerta y quedó de frente a ella (aún con el rostro cubierto), no había podido reaccionar o ver a su atacante. Ella deslizó la mano hasta el bolsillo de su túnica donde tenía la varita, pero él fue más rápido y detuvo su mano.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

_¡No!_ Se dijo a sí misma, _no estaba dispuesta a morir en ese momento_. No después de que había sobrevivido a los tiempos oscuros. Ella aún tenía la muñeca derecha atrapada en la mano de ese hombre y la mano izquierda colgaba inerte a su costado; tomó una bocanada de aire, aspirando el polvo del lugar y una pizca de la fragancia de su captor, antes de que él pudiera amenazarla ella le golpeó con la rodilla en la entrepierna.

Él la soltó inmediatamente y cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor, Hermione no perdió tiempo y sacó su varita, quitándole con un hechizo no verbal la capucha. Su boca se abrió con sorpresa cuando vislumbró los conocidos cabellos de Draco Malfoy, un poco más largos de lo habitual pero rubios con los característicos toques platino. Él no la miraba, estaba muy ocupado tratando de recuperarse del dolor.

—Malfoy…

La castaña dio dos pasos hacia atrás varita en alto, mientras Malfoy abría los ojos grises y la miraba con furia.

—_Sangre sucia estúpida _—insultó Draco.

Hermione se tiró sobre él dejando caer la varita, embargada por la furia. Le basto eso: una mirada para que su ira se explotase como dinamita y nitroglicerina, estaba más que molesta y también algo asustada. La manera en que la había mirado Draco Malfoy, no ocultaba el odio que todavía sentía por ella, no ocultaba todos los insultos de esos años, ni siquiera mencionaba una mísera buena intención con respecto a ella.

Se dio cuenta de que no importaba el tiempo que pasase, para él siempre seguiría siendo la _sangre sucia_. La misma que había molestado en los años de infancia en Hogwarts, la misma por la que Ron había escupido babosas casi dos días seguidos al enfurecerse por el mote, la misma que había sido marcada y torturada por Bellatrix Lestrenge, la misma que había buscado a sus padres en Australia y les había explicado lo que significaba ser hija de muggles, y que el mundo mágico no era tan hermoso y dulce como ellos creían, sino más oscuro y tenebroso a causa de esos prejuicios estúpidos.

Golpeó el rostro de Draco tal como hizo hace casi 7 años cuando estaban en segundo.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —le gritó al golpear su pecho repetidamente—. ¡Es por culpa de arrogantes idiotas SANGRE PURA como _tú_ que nosotros los SANGRE SUCIA tuvimos que escondernos un tiempo! ¡Es por la culpa de las imbéciles creencias de tus abuelos, es por haber pensado que Slytherin era grande, cuando no era más que un _anciano idiota con complejos megalómanos_!

Ella se puso de pie y pisó a Draco en el estómago, sorprendentemente el Slytherin no hizo nada. —Todos son unos megalómanos, están demasiado ocupados con sus delirios de grandeza que no han notado que somos personas como ustedes. SENTIMOS, PENSAMOS Y HASTA MEJOR QUE USTEDES.

Señaló a Draco que sólo tosió aturdido.

—Los Slytherins siempre han sido un problema, quizá no debería existir esa casa. Hasta el Barón Sanguinario cometió las mismas estupideces que ustedes, MATO a Helena Ravenclaw. La mató porque ella no hizo lo que esperaba. ¿Ves? Son IMBÉCILES, sólo saben hacer DAÑO.

Volvió a agacharse hacia Draco que estaba sentado en el piso y le dio una bofetada lo más fuerte que pudo, lo abofeteó otra vez y otra vez hasta que su mano quedó roja. El Slytherin estaba anonadado, la perfecta Granger lo estaba moliendo a palos, estaba loca, histérica y francamente estaba sacando a Draco de sus casillas, le tomó los antebrazos tratando de inmovilizarla acercándole los brazos al cuerpo, pensó en empujarla y regresarle por lo menos la última bofetada hasta que una lágrima cayó en su mano; la soltó como si quemase. Eso lo desarmó, miró el rostro de Granger, rojo y sudoroso (como febril) con los ojos anegados en furiosas lágrimas.

Malfoy la miraba sorprendido con sus ojos grises abiertos de par en par, lentamente sintió que su mano se levantaba y ella temió. Pensó que él le regresaría todos y cada uno de los golpes, pensó que él terminaría el trabajo que había ido a hacer. Pero Draco sólo posó su mano en la cabeza de ella, con un movimiento brusco y un tanto torpe.

En ese momento lo odio, con toda su alma, lo odio hasta lo más bajo y deseó lo peor para él por haberla hecho llorar. porque le hubieran cazado por sus orígenes, por las risas de Bellatrix que atormentaban sus sueños, por las palabras de Voldemort pidiéndoles que les entregara a Harry… por él yendo hacia la muerte, por Ron tratando de consolarla abrazándola y besándola con fuerza. Culpó a Malfoy de todo.

— ¡ES TÚ CULPA! ¡TU CULPA! —Vociferó ella agarrándole del cuello de la túnica—. TODO ES POR TU CULPA. Eres un idiota, imbécil, estúpido —ella repitió su cantaleta de insultos mientras le jalaba la ropa, tratando de zarandearlo y Malfoy solamente deslizó la mano por su cabeza, como tratando de que se calmase. Pero ella lo fulminó con ojos brillantes y le dio un manotazo—. ¿_QUÉ_ crees que haces? No _ME_ toques.

Él dejó caer la mano hasta que golpeó el suelo inerte y Hermione pareció notar en ese entonces que casi estaba encima de él.

— ¡No me toques, no me toques! —Repitió histérica mientras se ponía de pie y se apartaba de él. Draco también se puso en pie y se frotó la mandíbula, sus ojos ya no lucían tan furiosos como hace unos minutos, concretamente no podía estar furioso con ella porque de algún modo entendía su dolor, su frustración. Él mismo se sintió así cuando le fue encomendada esa asquerosa misión a cambio de las vidas de sus padres—. ¡Aléjate!

Gritó ella empujándolo, de modo que Draco quedó a unos cuantos pasos suyos.

—Granger —la llamó el rubio acercándose lentamente, ágil y cauteloso como un felino al ataque.

—No te acerques —le advirtió ella buscando con la mirada su varita, la recogió lentamente sin quitarle la vista encima y la blandió hacia el rostro de él amenazándole abiertamente. Draco levantó las manos en el aire—. Debería hacer algo… —murmuró ella.

Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro y el rubio comenzaba a hartarse de ser paciente.

—Mátame —le sugirió Malfoy mordaz— Mátame: soy un sangre pura, ícono de todo lo que odias. Estandarte de la mentalidad que detestas y la que tanto te hizo sufrir. En mi familia hay siglos de sangre mágica, ni una gota muggle. Mátame y vengarás a todos los de _tu clase_...

A pesar de utilizar palabras crueles con ella no se atrevió a llamarla _sangre sucia_. Había entendido de una vez por todas que esto tenía que enterrarlo, no más diferencias de clases, la hechicera que tenía al frente suyo podía matarle en un dos por tres si se lo propusiera realmente.

—Podrías matarme y luego suicidarte —satirizó Draco. Hermione soltó una carcajada fría e irónica—. Te agrada la idea —puntualizó él—. Ves seríamos como el _Barón_ y la _Dama Gris_.

Ella acercó su varita al rostro del rubio, él no se defendía. Definitivamente podría hacerlo, sí que podría… técnicamente. Draco sonríe de pronto y ella duda, él amplía su sonrisa y ella vacila otra vez. Le tiembla la mano completamente, ya no está segura de si es a causa de la rabia o el miedo; las dos emociones son demasiado intensas. Las palabras de Draco dan vueltas por su cabeza, ella se limpia las lágrimas y aprieta los labios.

Granger sigue pareciendo tan fuera de sí como cuando le golpeó la primera vez, parece víctima del episodio de un delirium tremens, está tan psicótica como nunca se la hubiera imaginado. Tanto que ni parece la misma.

—No a mí no me interesas —respondió ella haciendo referencia a los fantasmas que él ha mencionado, conoce la historia. Por supuesto que ambos la conocen, los dos tenían buenas notas en el colegio y él es un aristocrático _sangre pura_ que ha sido educado para conocer esos detalles. Hermione lo mira con furia y pasa por su lado, deteniéndose en la puerta—. Vivir _contigo mismo_ será suficiente castigo —lanza ella repentinamente con un tono ácido—, no creo que haya nada peor.

Abre la puerta y sale sin mirar atrás.

No necesita ver el efecto que sus palabras han causado para saber que dolió, como a ella los largos años de insultos por parte de él. Una cucharada amarga de su propia medicina, y ella también la ha probado.

Draco se pasa una mano por los cabellos rubios y aspira ruidosamente, se acerca a la puerta para vislumbrar los cabellos castaños perderse hacia la luminosidad del callejón Diagon...


End file.
